SPR on Hiatus
by ClippedNinja
Summary: "Sorry, the SPR office is closed until we return from our vacation, meanwhile please suffer the supernatural. Sign, Kazuya Shibuya" written on the corner of the board by Mai "When did he get a sense of humour?"
1. Prologue

This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic, hope that you'll enjoy it^^ I thank Tbonechick2011 for the name of this story and its summary idea^^ Thank you so much~

* * *

_**SPR on Hiatus**_

_Prologue_

Hello, my name is Mai Taniyama. You should know that by now. ^ ^

Through the years I had worked in SPR, otherwise known as Shibuya Psychic Research. Many things had happened: from finding out that Naru is really Oliver Davis, to solving many strange cases with everyone (without even really knowing much about each other at the time).

Even after Naru came back, we were still all working together.

We hardly, or rather, we didn't get to go out a lot; like go to the movies. The only time we ever saw each other was at the office or on a case.

Thankfully this time we all got each other's phone numbers and addresses. At the very beginning we didn't dare ask for it, but now that Naru was back and another case was accepted after his return, we decided that we should all get to know each other a bit more.

How we were to do that? I don't really know. We still hardly said anything about ourselves, and even that thought had never entered our minds, even when we were together.

For a fact, I knew that we'd probably never get a chance to let that happen. Especially with all the cases we are doing.

But presently, I really wonder how we got here. . . Where, you ask? Well. . . We'll have to go to the very beginning so that you'll understand.

~o0o~

Its summer right now, I could feel the heat beating on me whenever I walk outside. Luckily in the office we had air conditioners installed.

I was busy preparing Naru's tea in the small kitchen, as usual. When I had finished brewing the tea, I walked towards his office and knocked on his door.

"Naru! I brought your tea." I opened the door to see him reading his book as usual.

I really wonder what had made him be the way he is. I had always thought that Naru's cold personality was from a disastrous situation. But Mori-san had said that he'd always been like that.

That was really surprising, to have a horrible personality without a reason. Well, at least he's Naru the Narcissistic. I wonder how my life would've been like if he wasn't himself.

". . . . . ."

I honestly cannot imagine that.

"Is there something you need?" Naru's voice had interrupted my thoughts. I noticed that I've already set down his tea on his table. The smell of the Earl's Grey tea lingered past my nose.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, embarrassed for just standing there.

I mentally sighed; _he could've thanked me for his tea. . . When will he ever be grateful?_

I turned to leave when Naru suddenly stopped me.

"Mai. . ."

"Huh?" I turned around.

_No way. . . He never stops me, could it be that he is going to finally thank me???_

His expression held a slightly embarrassed look, just like that time when he asked me to keep the spoon bending a secret.

I silently gulped as I waited for him to say something, slightly hopeful.

"This summer....would you like everyone to take a vacation together?"

Guess I was wrong after all, he didn't thank me. I mentally sighed again.

"Sure, that'll be wonderful. . ."

I paused.

I blinked my eyes, staring at Naru who still held the same expression.

I blinked again and processed what he had just said.

When my eyes widened, he averted his gaze away from me and my mouth parted widely.

"EHHHHHH!?"

_Did Naru seriously ask that!?_

The Naru I know would never offer a vacation. Nor would he join!

Suddenly I heard Naru's office door slam open loudly. I turned to see a grinning Mori.

Madoka Mori, the person who taught Naru ghost hunting and has the most control of him than anyone else here.

"I'm so glad that you took my advice, it's about time you had a vacation!"

_Huh?_

"Um, Mori-san. . . You made Naru ask that?" I nervously asked, shocked.

"Of course," she smiled. "He's been making you guys work for him all the time! So I made him ask you and everyone to go on a vacation!" Mori-san smiled brightly, a powerful aura surrounding her. "And he really _did_ ask!"

Now, I was really shocked. I glanced at Naru, to see him stubbornly turn his head away.

_You bastard. . . Don't ignore me!_

I turned to Mori-san again. "Is even Lin-san going to go?" I asked.

Koujo Lin, originally from Hong Kong. He is Naru's assistant and is an onmouji.

"Of course!" she clapped her hands together, "And so am I."

_Wow. . ._

"Mai." Naru called me. I slowly turned to face him; still completely in shock.

"You've got everyone's number, don't you? Go call them and tell them about this vacation. Tell them to come later at 2:00pm." His expressionless mask was already back on.

Naru had used to be the one that called them and answered the phone, as I wasn't allowed to.

I nodded.

"I'll be leaving now too, I'll come back later at 2:00." she winked happily.

Then she walked out the room and I followed behind, waving goodbye when she had exited the office.

~oOo~

The first person I decided to call was Bou-san.

"What!? Really? He must've finally appreciated this old man's help!"

I laughed, "Naru and an old man on vacation together??"

By the way, Bou-san is just his nickname. His real name is Houshou Takigawa, a monk from Kouya Mountain. He used to be able to see spirits, until his head got knocked during one of his exorcism.

Next would be. . .

"A vacation!? That kid had better not planned it at the beach or something. That's if he wants a beautiful and **clean** lady to be with him."

_Ayako. . .~ _I sighed. Saying 'clean' was really unnecessary. . .

She must've been too shock to answer properly. When will she ever get over the fact that Naru doesn't care?

"Well, are you going to come?" I asked.

"Of course I am! How can I let this rare opportunity pass by? Plus who'll handle all the first aid?"

Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-proclaimed miko. Who is also born from a family of doctors.

Next person to call is. . .

"That's wonderful, I'm sure that everyone will enjoy themselves." I could already see John-san's happy face on the other side of the phone.

The always kind and smiling John Brown from Australia, who speaks with a Kansai dialect. He is an exorcist, who is already a priest too. Surprisingly he is only two years older than Naru.

Now, my next call shall be. . .

"What is it that you want, Taniyama-san." the sound of Masako's voice echoed in my ears.

A definite regret to call her, but I honestly didn't want her left out.

"Naru asked for everyone to come over at 2:00pm, we're going to go on a vacation."

"Really?" she asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Mori-san-san made him plan it." I explained to her briefly.

"I suppose this is my perfect opportunity."

I silently growled.

Masako Hara, a famous psychic medium. She has a very doll-like appearance and use to be my rival for Naru.

Well actually, I'm not sure about who I really like. . .

Gene, Naru's older brother (also known as Eugene Davis), died from a car accident on a trip here in Japan. He became my spirit guide during the first case, where I first met Naru and got knocked unconscious by the cabinet. (That was when I first met Gene.)

I had always thought that he was Naru appearing in my dreams. They both looked very alike, because they were twins.

When I had told Naru about the dreams I had about him during the cases, he immediately knew that it was his brother. Then when I had confessed to him, he had told me that I loved Gene and not him. . . I even told him that I preferred the Good guy, who is Gene and not the Bad guy, which is Naru. It had left me very unsure and confused.

Anyway, now I had to call Yasuhara-san. He's not here right now, because he's still at the university.

Yasuhara Osamu, a student who we had met on one of the cases. He is a part-time worker in SPR.

Hehe, I am a part-time investigator!

"This is a great time to spend my honeymoon with Takigawa-san! I surely must thank Naru-chan!"

_Not again. . ._ But even though I thought that, I still couldn't help but laugh.

"You're sure interested in old men." I giggled.

"Ah yes, but the inexperienced one is Takigawa-san, isn't it?"

I immediately thought back to the Bloodstained Labyrinth, where he had told that old man that he was 243 years old.

Yasuhara-san sighed. "It's no fun being the oldest, you have to take control of everything! I have to keep him on a leash wherever we go."

"Aa, but one problem. . . The old man thinks that this vacation is for just him and the Narcissist." I joked.

"Hmm, on second thought I'll just need a whip . . . and a smexy lingerie to seduce him. It's a Narcissist I'm up against here~" Yasuhara-san cheerfully said.

I burst out laughing rather loudly, causing me to get into trouble.

"Mai! Stop fooling around and get back to work!"

I turned around to see Naru holding his door open.

"Ah, alright!" I blushed, embarrassed.

"I'll see you later Yasuhara-san, Naru just scolded me."

"I've got classes now, so it's not a problem. Have fun with Naru-chan."

I blushed, "Wha--"

Before I could finish what I was about to say. Yasuhara-san had already ended the call. I sighed and put down the phone on the receiver.

I then smiled and turned to find Naru still standing by his office door, staring out of the glass window. He seemed to be thinking of something deeply.

"Hey. . . Naru?" I called out.

He turned his head to me, "Yes?"

"Why _did_ you decide to agree with this vacation?" I curiously asked.

"Didn't you always want one with everyone?"

_. . . Huh?_

"Yeah I did, but everyone disagreed with the places I chose. Apart from John-san, that is. . ."

_They don't seem fond about the beach or mountains. . . _

"That's because you only think of places with animals living there, so that you can interact with them." he said and stepped back into his office before I could say anything.

_That jerk!!!_

I sighed, but then a smile formed on my lips. I'm really glad that we could go on this vacation, though. I just wonder where we're going to go. . .

Knowing Naru, if I had ask him, he'll just say that I have to wait for everyone to arrive.

_But that's still in another 2 hours!_

I slumped into the couch and sorted some files out to distract myself until then.

~oOo~

. . . And that is how we got here, for a vacation. Which will probably be a once in a lifetime thing. This is definitely going to be a long and exciting holiday!

* * *

Hope you liked it, it's just a prologue and not much but the next chapter will be out soon.

Please review so I know that you're interested or not^^

ClippedWing


	2. Just the Beginning! Part 1

Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it took longer for me to update, I first sick..then had a whole bunch of testes to study for and wasn't allowed to use the computer^^ I have exams now so updates may take longer~

I really thank all the reviewers for reviewing my story^^ and thank you for favouriting and alerting this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning! Part 1

For the first time in my life, I sat in the same car as Naru. Of course Lin-san was here and so was Mori-san.

But. . .

The front seat of the black car is taken by Lin-san (who is driving the car) and Madoka-san (who is speaking to him non-stop). So I sat at the back, where I am always placed,

with. . .

Naru.

Yes, an unexpected thing. Something that never happens to me **or** him. In fact, this was because of Mori-san, **again.**

This was how it went:

When we were all ready to leave, Bou-san and Lin-san took our luggages to their car boots. I was just about to turn to Bou-san's car when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai-chan, why don't you ride with us?" Mori-san smiled kindly. I knew for sure that I was unable to turn down her offer.

"Alright." I smiled back and saw Lin-san take my backpack.

She then guided me to Lin-san's car; it wasn't the usual black van for once. Naru was right beside us and was just about to reach for the front seats door, when Mori-san intervened and grasped the doors handle in an elegant manner.

"My, my, are you not offering your kind elder the front seat?" Madoka-san's smile shone brightly in a powerful manner.

Naru slightly narrowed his eyes and then turned to the backseat door and got inside.

_He reluctantly agreed? _I raised my one eyebrow.

Well, it was rude of him to not ask if anyone wanted to sit in the front seat.

"Would you like the front seat, Mai-chan?"

I shook my head, knowing that she was the adult here and should be offered the front seat. But also secretly wanting to sit next to Naru.

So, through the long ride to our unknown vacation spot. The only noise was the radio and Mori-san's voice. Naru was busy reading his book, which left Lin-san and I to listen to Madoka-san.

This ride is suppose to be a 5 hour long drive and only an hour had gone by. I didn't have anything to do, other than listen to Madoka-san, although she was mainly speaking to Lin-san. So I absentmindedly stared off into space for a bit. But soon got bored of it and turned to Naru, consciously fighting away my regret.

"Hey Naru, do you think that we might encounter a spirit during our vacation?" I decided to ask, knowing that if I don't ask questions related to work, he'll never answer.

_Especially at a time like this. . ._

"Not that I'm aware of, so it should be safe."

We still didn't know where we were going to; it was still kept as a surprise. And because we didn't know where we were going, Bou-san had to drive behind Lin-san's car.

_I really wonder what they are talking about now, maybe I shouldn't have accepted Mori-san's offer. . ._

I sighed, even Masako didn't seem to say or do anything about me sitting in the same car as Naru.

Wait. . . Knowing her. . .

_She's going to get me later. . ._

I sighed again and hunched my shoulders. "This is so unlucky. . ." I mumbled.

"To have **you** here is what you call 'unlucky'." said Naru, coldly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned my head away from him with my arms folded.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm boring. At least I **tried **to make a conversation!"

A while later, silence took over in the car. Another hour had past and we decided to stop by a nearby petrol station to get something to eat.

"So, Mai-chan." grinned Bou-san, "How was the ride with Naru?"

Most of us had just gotten out of the bathroom and were making our way towards the fast-food restaurant.

I sighed.

_Please Bou-san, don't mention about the ride._

But being the kind me, I replied. "Apart from Madoka-san, it was really quite and boring!"

"Hmph that is because you're too poor to understand the meaning of silence." retorted Masako.

_Why you~ _I growled at her, which she ignored by turning away.

"Don't mind her, Mai. What matters now is that for this vacation, you'll be able to be with Naru." Ayako patted me on the back to cheer me up.

I smiled, she's right after all. I should cheer up and try not to get mad. Because Naru is finally not doing something work-related.

When we had finished eating, we were back in the car and on the way to our unknown destination.

Back at the fast-food restaurant the girls sat together in their own table, while the guys sat in another, exclude Naru and Lin.

We were chatting happily with Madoka, the question about our vacation spot not even entering our minds. Even though I really wanted to know where we were going.

Meanwhile, not even an hour later, a yawn had escaped my lips, I was just that bored. We were all doing the exact same thing in the beginning. Madoka speaking to Lin-san happily, Naru reading his book and I was just observing the view outside.

_I can't take this anymore! I've got to talk!_

I faced Naru and was just about to open my mouth when he stopped me.

"Mai."

"Y-yes?" I answered, surprised.

"Stop it."

"W-what! I didn't do anything!" I fumed.

"You were about to annoy me." he replied, coolly.

_This. . . JERK! I just wanted to have a conversation!_

I sighed.

_I've got to calm down, I shouldn't be mad at an egotistical workaholic._

Even though Naru had told me to not disturb him, I decided to talk to him anyway.

_Just to annoy him, that is. _I grinned.

"Naru, do you never read any fiction books? Or any non-fiction books that aren't related to the paranormal?"

He shook his head, while still reading his book. This guy is really a mystery, even after everything I still don't know much about him.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Something that you'll never read."

_I'm so very sorry! _My eye was twitching in annoyance.

When will this vacation start? Staying in this car is already killing me. Even though I got to sit next to Naru-

_Ahhh! Stop thinking of him! Stop thinking of him! Stop thinking of him!_

I used both my hands to ruffle my hair, wanting to get rid of that thought.

"What are you doing?" Naru looked at me with his one eyebrow lifted.

Madoka-san then turned to face us and with a hand placed on her cheek, "My, my. Is Naru-chan worrying about Mai-chan?"

Naru narrowed his eyes at her, which then turned into a glare as Madoka-san kept smiling gleefully. He then turned his head away and looked outside the window.

A small chuckle escaped my lips from watching Naru's childish behaviour.

_He really does act his age. . ._

"This vacation is sure going to be fun, right?" Madoka-san asked me.

Smiling happily I replied, "It sure is."

~o0o~

"Amazing!" I awed at our vacation spot. This place is massive and it wasn't just one building, it was a whole bunch of them!

It's exactly like a trip to Disneyland, except this place is more of a city of its own. I couldn't tell what was exactly there, but what I could tell, is that we'll have many things to do.

Everyone was pretty much dumb struck by this place, apart from the 3 mysterious people.

"You sure have outdone yourself with this vacation spot. . ." praised Ayako.

"Who chose this place?" inquired Bou-san.

Yasuhara-san had tilted his glasses, causing the sun to reflect on it. "That would be me."

_. . . . . . ._

We were all silent for a while. Before. . .

"WHAAAT!" both Ayako and I yelled.

"How could you Yasuhara! You were with us the whole time!" whined Bou-san.

"Couldn't you have at least told me?" questioned Ayako.

_There's no way he would, Ayako. . ._

"We've been duped!" Bou-san cried out loud.

We stopped our wailing when Masako made a sound.

"You idiots, can't you tell that he was lying?" she pointed at Yasuhara's grinning face.

"Ah I've been caught."

"My, my." smiled Madoka, who placed a hand on her cheek.

We were all silent. . .

"We've been duped." Bou-san and I mumbled, as we stood in our own depressed circle.

"I knew that he was lying all along." shrugged Ayako.

_Liar!_

John-san chuckled, "Let's not worry about that now."

"Hmph, only idiots would have fallen for that after all."

"Oh really Masako?" I faked a grin, "I bet at first you fell for it too!"

She turned away with an 'hmph', covering her mouth with the sleeves of her kimono.

_Hah! I was right!_

Naru sighed before cutting us from our argument, "Let's get going, we're wasting time standing here like complete fools." he said and already started walking towards the gate.

_Ouch. . . Naru sure knows how to shut us up. _I smiled at his figure and then just remembered that Bou-sans question was left unanswered.

"Hey Madoka-san, who was the one that chose this place?" I decided to ask her, getting everyone to listen too.

She looked over at Naru and I noticed that he had slightly stopped walking.

Madoka grinned brightly when she saw that I noticed it. My eyes widened when I understood the answer.

"Ehhh! No way!" I gasped in surprise.

Everyone must have understood too and gave their comments.

"He's beginning to know us so well." Yasuhara fake sniffled.

Ayako folded her arms with a smirk, "He surely must have wanted to impress us."

"He's going to be such a caring father one day, better than me."

_What do you mean by better than you, Bou-san! _I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's only natural that he'd choose it, he's the boss." Masako tried to back up Naru.

"He's too selfish to normally do such a thing!" I placed my hands on my hip and stuck my nose in the air. "Like a certain someone."

We glared at each other.

"Now, now." John-san tried to stop us, "Naru is just being Naru, right?"

We all stood silently and thought about it.

We then all agreed with him.

"Hurry up already!" yelled Naru.

_Whoops. . . We must've stopped walking. . ._

"Sorry Naru!" I gave him an apologetic smile. He ignored it by glaring at me and then turned around to keep walking.

_Hm? What did I do?_ I thought, scratching my head cluelessly.

"Don't worry Mai-chan." Madoka placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's like that when he's upset, especially by what you said."

_At what I said. . .? _I let that thought enter the back of my mind as I followed behind her and the rest, dragging our luggages along.

~o0o~

We were put into our own rooms, as Naru decided that we would want our own privacy. Our rooms were all on the same floor, so Naru led the way to it and held all the keys in his hand.

This hotel, the only hotel here, is a hot spring spa. But this hotel is the size of a castle! The hot spring's here are natural and outdoor. The lady at the counter had told us about it and had also said that there was a humongous amusement park. She said that it was like walking in a maze itself.

When we reached the first room, Naru handed the keys to whoever was behind him, which was John.

"See you all later."

Then on the opposite sides of John-san's room was given to Masako.

". . . . ."

_I don't think we expect her to say anything. . ._

Further ahead, on the same side of Masako's room, Ayako decided to take the room.

"I can't stand waiting."

On the opposite side. . .

"This old man can't keep walking for too long! This room will be mine." Bou-san grabbed the keys from Naru.

"Oh don't worry, dear. If you want me to massage you, I'll be next door." grinned Yasuhara-san. Bou-san quickly shut the door to his room, leaving Yasuhara-san, Madoka-san and I laughing.

"Well, as I just said, I'll take the room next door." he took the keys from the ever quiet Naru.

I was about to say that I'll take the opposite side, when Madoka-san beat me to it.

"Mai-chan, make sure that you take the room next door to mine." she waved and then entered her room.

I stood there, surprised by Mori-san's cheerful behaviour.

I faced Naru and Lin-san, "Um, I'll take the next room then."

Naru nodded and we then silently walked to the next room.

_. . Why am I left with them again? Maybe I shouldn't have walked so slowly!_

We stopped when we reached the next room and I took the keys from Naru.

_Aa. Normally it would be him giving me the monitors and boxes. . . Or me giving him tea. . ._

I mentally smiled happily, excited about this vacation.

Naru faced Lin-san to give him the keys for the room across mine, but instead he took the other key from Naru's other hand. Then put down Naru's luggage by him, which he was carrying for him, and with his long legs, he strode to the other room, next door to the room he was suppose to take.

I watched, utterly shocked, as Lin-san opened the door and entered inside.

_Why did he do that! He doesn't hate me does he? He said he didn't!_

I got dizzy from my thoughts and shook my head to shake them away. I then turned to Naru and decided to say something.

"I-I wonder what that was all about?" I stuttered out.

Naru just glared at me, grabbed his luggage closer to his room's door and opened it. Before I knew it, he slammed the door and I stood outside alone.

I sighed, confused. _I don't get it. . . What happened? Our vacation hardly started. . ._

I happen to always get sad whenever I didn't understand Naru. With another sigh, I opened the door and entered into the room.

Dumping my backpack by the bed, I layed onto it and stretched out my arms and legs. A minute later, I checked my watch; it was already 3:00pm. We had left at 9:30am, and stopped to eat about an hour and a half later, when we arrived here we had chatted for a while before going in. Time had flown by rather quickly.

I checked the pamphlet that we had all gotten, supper was at 6:30pm. . . So for the rest of the hour I decided to sleep, not forgetting to set the alarm in case I slept too long.

* * *

Okay I didn't really edit this... so there might be some weird parts and unsure parts that I've written. . .I'll edit it some other time though^^; but meanwhile I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!


	3. Just the Beginning! Part 2

Sorry if this is late, I'm finally on holiday^^ Exams was sooo tiring. But I'm really glad that it's over!

* * *

Chapter 2: Just the Beginning! Part 2

_Perfect! I'm on time! _I happily thought as I took a seat beside Bou-san at the hotel's restaurant. Not everyone was here yet, which was good, I was normally always the last one to arrive.

_Or rather everyone is always early._

"Mai-chan, are you excited for tomorrow?" asked Bou-san.

I grinned, "Of course!"

This was just the first day of vacation after all and it's already dark outside, so we could only start the actual fun tomorrow. Luckily later tonight we could go bath in the hot springs!

"Hey Ayako," I called her when she took the seat across me, "Aren't the rooms amazing?"

An hour before now, I had woken up from my nap and observed the hotel room. All I can say to describe it is that it was a work of an artist.

"Splendid! I've never seen such a beautiful room like that before!"

I smiled, glad that this time she didn't complain.

"That just tells us how you've never set foot in a 5 star hotel before." said Masako, who was sitting beside her.

Ayako's one eye twitched in annoyance, "Oh and I suppose that you have?"

"Why of course I have, Matsuzaki-san. I'm just that perfect."

John-san, sitting next to Masako, smiled nervously and tried to stop their argument. I sighed at his failed attempt.

_Poor John-san. . ._

Just then, Yasuhara-san had arrived with Naru, Mori-san and Lin-san. Both Yasuhara and Mori-san were laughing and grinning happily, while Naru held a slightly annoyed expression. Surprisingly Lin-san held a small smile.

_Hmm. . . . He only seems to smile the most whenever Mori-san is around. _I suspiciously thought.

By the time they took their seats at our table, the waiter had given us our menus. Yasuhara sat on the other side of Bou-san, Mori-san sat next to me, Lin-san sat in the seat across hers and Naru sat at the head of the table.

_Wow, it feels like SPR is about to hold an important meeting and not eat at a restaurant for vacation. _I mentally joked to myself.

I returned to looking at my unopened menu, to see what I wanted to eat.

_. . . . . . . ._

Bou-san noticed my blank look, "Hm? Mai-chan, what's wrong?"

I smiled at him tentatively, "I don't understand this menu. . ."

Bou-san comically hit his head on the table, "What do you mean by that!"

I nervously chucked, "I can read it. . . I just don't get what this food exactly is. . . "

He sighed and rubbed his head, "Look," he pointed on my menu, "Don't try to make out the name. Just read what's in it, okay?"

"Okay~" I replied, sighing.

I glanced at Mori-san, who was looking at me with a smile. I blushed in embarrassment and blushed even redder when I saw that Naru was looking at me too. I quickly returned to looking at the menu, using it to hide my face.

_'Why couldn't we just have a buffet?' _I mentally whined.

~o.0.o~

"Haaah~" I let out a relaxed sigh.

After we had finished eating, we sat there for another hour just talking. Right after that we went back to our rooms to get our stuff and straight to the hot springs.

The hot spring has two sections, one for the men and one for the women. There were right next to each other.

"Mai-chan! Can you hear me?" Bou-san called out from the men's side. Mori-san, Ayako and I giggled while Masako shook her head.

"Yes~!" I replied.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, "You guys should try it out." I heard him say to the others.

Even though it was soft, I heard Yasuhara-san and John-san laugh.

"Well then. . ." said Yasuhara-san, while making a sound from moving in the water.

"Hey!" I heard his voice clearly call out. All four of us took a step closer to the bamboo fence. "Are you ladies wearing your towels at the moment?" he inquired in a nonchalant voice.

Excluding Mori-san, we had all blushed. No one uttered a sound, apart from the cicadas.

"What kind of question is that, Yasuhara!" Bou-san cried out, the first to speak.

"My, my. We've got a bold man here." giggled Mori-san.

"How embarrassing!" I said, holding my cheeks in the palm of my hands.

Ayako then yelled out loudly, "Have you no shame! You better run when we're on our way back to the rooms!"

_Ah. . . Ayako is getting mad now._

"All taken care of!" laughed Bou-san from the other side. Also hearing a small choking sound from there.

"Ack! T-Takigawa-san, if you really wanted to touch me so affectionately, you could've said so."

"Why you! Is this affectionate now?"

We all heard choking and water splashing. Making me wander what Naru was doing there. He was probably sitting in the water quietly, Lin-san too, and John-san was probably chuckling nervously. I really want to see them. But then the thought of seeing Naru in a towel made me blushed.

_Now is not the time, Mai! _I scolded myself.

Suddenly we heard a bang from the other side and saw the bamboo fence slowly fall onto our side. Luckily we moved away in time, but. . .

We had all frozen in our spot when we saw the guys. Bou-san had his arm hanged around Yasuhara-san's neck tightly, near the fallen fence. John-san was standing nearby them, Lin-san sat near the exit door and Naru. . .

My face burned like a furnace at the sight of him. He sat against the rocks, looking like a god! Our eyes met, he held a slightly shock expression with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I saw nothing else but him and his beautiful features.

It ended with Ayako, Masako and Mori-san screaming, I was too late for that as I was distracted.

I heard voices just inside the hotel just by the hot spring door. "You heard that right? We should probably get the Owner or a female to check on it."

"Yeah, we don't want to get lecture for stepping into the hot springs when we're supposed to be working."

"Yes yes, let's get someone who's free to call her quickly."

Then we heard their footsteps disappear.

_Didn't they hear the scream! They should've checked on us!_

The scream probably wasn't that loud, I hardly heard the workers voices after all and they were men!

We all looked back at each other and thought the same thing, '**Let's get out of here!**'

We quickly ran out of the hot springs and into the changing room, I quickly glanced at the guys and noticed Naru mumbled something to himself. I could only guess that he said 'what an embarrassment.'

Us girls quickly got changed by wearing our yukata's (with our undergarment too) and ran back to our rooms, at the same time as the guys.

~o.0.o~

As soon as we reached the hallway of our rooms, we stopped to take a rest.

I sat on the ground as I patiently waited for my breathing to calm down.

After that we looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing, exclude Naru and Lin-san who were smiling.

"I can't believe that you guys screamed! And that the workers didn't seem to hear it!" Bou-san first said in-between his laugh.

"Your expressions were hilarious!" chuckled. Mori-san.

"How the fence fell is hilarious too." laughed Ayako. "five star hotel alright!"

"Don't forget the way we ran!" joined Yasuhara-san.

"Or how about just everything!" I said and we all agreed.

Tonight was definitely just the beginning of our vacation. The real fun was going to start tomorrow! I was really amped for it, especially since I'm with the whole SPR!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's kinda slow in the beginning because I wanna make this story as long as possible^^ When I type it, it's very relaxing and calms me and my boredom^^;

Please review! It's what keeps me motivated to keep writing and make the story more interesting!

ClippedWing


	4. Tricked

This chapter is dedicated to Death Cab 4 Cutie! Thank you so much for motivating me^^

* * *

Chapter 3: Tricked

I entered the buffet restaurant for breakfast. Bou-san, Masako, John-san and Yasuhara-san were already there. I walked over to them with a bright smile.

"Morning~!"

"Morning Mai-chan!"

"Good morning."

"Morning morning!"

". . .morning."

"Have you guys eaten yet?" I asked.

Bou-san shook his head, "Nope. We're waiting for everyone to arrive first."

Just as he said that, the others had entered the restaurant one by one. Once again we exchanged our greetings.

Minutes later, after getting our food to eat, Madoka-san had clapped her hands cheerfully together. "Where shall we go first?"

My eyes sparkled at the question, "The amusement park!" I shot both my arms into the air energetically.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Mai-chan!" Bou-san agreed and so did the others.

Madoka-san grinned excitedly, "Perfect! Let's get ready as soon as possible."

We had then all glanced at Naru, waiting to see what he'll say. Even though this wasn't a case, we had gotten used to waiting for his command before we did something.

"Sure go ahead, I'll be-"

"Coming with." Mori-san ended his sentence for him, well in the way she wanted it.

Naru glared at her coldly and sighed, "Let's meet in the lobby when you're ready." he got up and left the restaurant.

"I'll be heading back too." Lin-san said and got up.

"Ah, same here." said Mori-san. "See you all later!" she waved.

"Hey, have you ever wondered about Lin and Mori-sans relationship?" asked Ayako when they left.

"Ah yes, I've always been wondering that myself." said Bou-san.

_Ah, so I wasn't the only one thinking about that then._

We all sat in silence, thinking about it.

"We should get going now everyone." Yasuhara got up from his seat with a smile. "It's fun time."

I smiled and got up too, "Yeah, let's go get ready." I chirped happily.

I knew that this holiday would bring many memories to us. It'll definitely be a fun holiday, so I really want everyone to be enthusiastic.

Everyone smiled back,"Get your lazy bums up and walk!" ordered Ayako jokingly.

"Let us all enjoy this vacation to the fullest." smiled John as he got up.

"And hopefully mature." Masako got up and stood next to me.

I faked a smile at her, "Oh~ and become like old grandma's just like you?"

Masako covered her mouth with her sleeves and closed her eyes. "That would be the lady with red hair there." she replied.

"Whaaat!" yelled Ayako angrily.

Bou-san folded his arms, "Ah yes, let's not forget our youthful spirits."

I grinned cheekily at him, "Too late for you, Old Man."

Yasuhara-san and John-san laughed. "Nice one Mai!"

"Aaah Mai-chan! Where has the cute you gone!"

I just kept grinning happily while giggling.

"My fans say that I look jus like the late Daisuke Hoshino!" said Bou-san. **(A/N: Let's pretend that Daisuke is a famous and good-looking singer from long ago, and looks almost like Bou-san.)**

"Your right." said Ayako, "I can see the resemblance."

"Really?" Bou-san smiled happily, glad that someone had agreed that he didn't look old.

"Yeah. The wrinkles." she replied nonchalantly.

"Pfft." Everyone had started laughing. I held my stomach and rubbed my eyes as tears came out. We laughed even more as Bou-san's expression was price-less. Though later he had joined the laugh.

What would life be without them?

-x-

I gawked at the Amusement park before us.

"It's huuuge!" I yelled out.

Naru glared at me, "The whole world doesn't need to know the obvious." I glared back at him.

"Now now." Mori-san intervened, "Let's go have fun now!" she chirped.

"Yes, I agree." said John-san. He of course wanted less arguments for this vacation and I couldn't agree more.

"What's the plan?" inquired Ayako.

"Ah!" I looked over at Yasuhara-san who seemed to have come up with an idea. "Let's start with all the crazy rides!"

"Yeah!" Bou-san and I agreed, I then glanced at everyone else quietly.

John-san was the first to speak, "It'll start off the enthusiasm, why not?" he said with a smile.

The rest just nodded in agreement.

"Well then. . ." began Yasuhara-san.

"ROLLER COASTER!" yelled Bou-san and I at the same time.

"Obviously, but I won't be riding." said Masako.

"Ehh? Why?" I asked, dissapointed.

Ayako answered, with her arms folded, "She's a weak and fragile doll, that's why. But I won't be riding it either."

Masako gave a 'hmph' and glared at Ayako, "Her reason is because she's an old lady."

"Why you-! My reason is because I don't want my hair to get messed up!"

I forced a fake smile and laugh weakly. _Not again. . ._

"I have no interest in such a ride either." said Naru, causing Ayako and Masako to stop their bickering.

"You too, Naru?" said John.

"Another one. . ." Yasuhara-san sighed, along with Bou-san.

Masako smiled happily, "He's not childish like you all."

I looked at Naru with a slight pout on my face. _He was never the type to join either. . . _Though I couldn't help but feel even more dissapointed.

_I don't know what to say. . ._

"And what about you, Lin?" asked Bou-san.

I looked over at Lin-san, who was standing right next to Mori-san. She smiled and replied for him, "Of course he'll ride the rollercoaster! Right Lin?" she turned to him with a bright smile.

He looked lost and confused for a second, but then sighed heavily. "I don't mind."

"Yay Lin-san!" I cheered. _Thank __**you **__Mori-san!_

"Naru, won't you join too? Didn't you plan this whole vacation?" she jumped the question to Naru immediately after Lin-san had agreed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I wasn't the one that forc-"

Mori-san had cut him off and innocently said, "But you really wanted to have fun in this vacation, didn't you?"

"Of cour-" Naru had paused and then ran his hands through his hair with a sigh.

"Whatever." he coldly said and turned his head away from her.

I looked at Mori-san to see what Naru had meant, her grin had immediately answered my question and then my own grin had formed.

_Now just to get Masako and Ayako to go._

They were both shocked that Lin-san and Naru were now going to ride the rollercoaster. I looked at Bou-san, who had also looked back at me. We both grinned, thinking of the same thing. This had caused the others to stare at us curiously.

Quickly, I grabbed both Masako and Ayako's arm, Bou-san held their shoulders from behind me firmly.

Masako gasped, "Huh?"

"Wha-!" Ayako was about to scream, but then I had already started pulling her and Masako towards the rollercoaster.

"Let's go!" I yelled happily.

"Yeah!" agreed Bou-san from behind me, along with everyone else.

-x-

"No more for today. . . please!" begged Ayako who was out of breath. She leaned on top of the table when we reached one.

I smiled awkwardly at her, we had rode humungous rollercoaster 10 times. It was an experience that I had never felt in my whole life. Which come to think of it, I've never been to an amusement park before.

Life for me before working at SPR was just trying to survive and be happy.

"That's because of your age, Ayako." teased Bou-san.

"That's not it! Not even babies would have survived that for 10 times!" she yelled angrily.

_Here's goes the argueing again. . ._

"Matsuzaki-san seemed to really enjoy the rollercoaster though." said John-san who was standing next to me.

I laughed, "That's true. Oh, are you feeling okay John-san?"

He looked at me, suprised but then chuckled nervously. "Now that you've asked, I think that I need to go to the bathroom. . ." he then quickly rushed off.

_Ah. . . Maybe I should've asked._

I heard Bou-san and Ayako still argueing at the table. Masako, Yasuhara, and Mori-san were alreading seated there too. Apart from John-san, Naru and Lin-san were missing. I turned around to look for them and spotted Naru walking towards us with his eyes closed and hands in pocket.

"Naru, where's Lin-san?" I asked him when he was closer to me.

He opened his eyes to look at me but then immediately closed it, "He's at the bathroom." he replied with a slightly cold voice.

I smiled, "Ah, Lin-san couldn't take it either-?" I ended my sentence softly as Naru had walked past me without looking back and took a seat next to Mori-san. She had immediately started talking to him happily.

_Wh-what was that? _For some odd reason I felt a slight pain in my heart. _It's n-nothing, he's always like that. That Naru. . . I'm sure of it._

This was strange, why did I have a feeling that something was wrong? I forced a smile on my face and hurried over to the table.

"Hey Mai-chan, don't you think that that was just awesome!" Bou-san asked me when I took a seat next to a missing Yasuhara-san.

I quickly looked around to find him ordering hotdogs for us to eat, before replying. "Very!" I chirped. "It was seriously fast!"

The rollercoaster was built half inside a dark building with colourful lights, and half outside under the warm sun with a nice view of part of the amusement park.

This amusement park was really huge, while I was on the rollercoaster I could see many other rides and fun houses.

"What should we ride next after we eat?" Mori-san asked when Yasuhara-san arrived with the hotdogs.

I looked around at everyone to see what they would like to ride next. I decided to keep quiet as I had already chose our first ride. Bou-san seemed to also decide to hear the others as he sat in his all calm and patient.

Ayako seemed to be thinking deeply as her eyes furrowed all the time.

_She's probably trying to choose a ride that won't ruin her hair. . ._

Masako didn't seem to care and the same thing for Naru. Mori-san and Yasuhara-san were still deciding. They were probably taking awhile because we hadn't actually looked around to see what rides there are.

"Why don't we go ride the teacups?" asked John-san, both him and Lin-san had just came back from the bathroom.

"Here's your hotdogs." Yasuhara-san handed them it.

"Ah, thank you very much." He thanked him while Lin-san nodded his thanks.

"Are you both feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yes." they both replied.

"So why the teacup rides, when the both of you vomited together?" asked Yasuhara-san curiously.

Bou-san choked on his hotdog, "Oi we're eating here, and don't add an unnecessary word to your sentence that makes it sound disturbing!"

"Never can I eat hotdogs again without thinking of that sentence. . ." Ayako rubbed her temple.

Yasuhara-san scratched his head with apologetic expression. "I had always wanted to ask such a question."

Bou-san, Ayako and I sighed. _Typical._

John-san then chuckled softly, "The lights were the reason why I got dizzy."

"And Lin-san?" I asked.

"Same reason."

"Ah Lin, you should've done what Naru did." said Mori-san.

Naru jerked his head up.

"Eh? What did he do?" Yasuhara-san asked, interested at Naru's reaction.

"Sleep." she grinned.

We all looked surprised (except for Lin-san of course.)

"I thought that he was just closing his eyes?"

Naru had immediately looked at me, causing me to realize I had confessed that I was looking him during the ride. I felt my face warm up at my mistake.

"Yeah I thought so too." said Bou-san. I looked at him suprisingly, he noticed and gave me a small wink.

_Saved. _I sighed inwardly.

Mori-san grinned, "Oh no, he was sleeping. It's easy to tell whether he's asleep or not, and. . ." she mischievously paused.

"And?" asked Masako impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _Oh? She's interested hey~ _I then chuckled at my jealous thoughts.

"I heard him snore." she pointed out her index finger.

Suddenly we heard a small choke and turned to see Naru wiping his mouth. Simultaneously we had already started laughing.

"Hahahaha you serious!" asked Bou-san who whacked the table through his laughter.

Mori-san chuckled, "It was a joke."

We laughed even more.

"Madoka!" yelled Naru angrily.

"My my, Naru is angry now."

"He fell for it." cried Bou-san happily.

"Don't forget yourself, Takigawa-san." said Yasuhara-san.

Yep, this day was going to be long.

* * *

I hope I didn't upload this too late^^; had so many things to do. For the rest of the chapters I would like to use keywords for the chapter name, but I would like all the reviewers to come up with something^^ Like what would you like the next chapter to be about? It'll be funner this way, and I'll dedicate the story to the people who came up with the idea for the story^^

Hope I'm making sense. . . .


	5. Haunted House Not For Old People?

Dedicated to genderless-but straight

* * *

Chapter 4: Haunted House Not For Old People?

"No more crazy rides for the rest of the day. I'm begging you all!" pleaded Bou-san, who leaned against a wall.

Bou-san, Masako and John-san looked really pale after we finished the teacup ride. We had only gone on it once, but the problem was that Bou-san, Masako, John-san and I sat with Yasuhara-san. For a fact, **never **sit on the spinning teacups with him! He had kept spinning it really fast! I even felt slightly sick too.

The others were lucky that there didn't sit with Yasuhara-san. _Damn that Ayako, how smart she was to sit with Naru and Mori-san!_

I watched Ayako laugh at them while I whispered to Yasuhara-san, "Please tell me you have a plan."

His glasses shone in the sun, "Already done." and he looked over at the haunted house.

"Hey everyone," Yasuhara-san called out to catch everyones attention, "Let's go to the haunted house next!"

"Hohoho!" Ayako laughed, "We already deal with ghosts, do you expect us to be scared by fake ones?"

"I have to agree with her on this one." said Bou-san, "We're mature adults."

"Exactly my point here." Ayako smirked, "There's absolutely nothing scary in that haunted house."

_Right. . ._

-x-

"Aaaaah!" Ayako screams when a ghost figure flew through her.

"Aaaaah!" Bou-san yelled when a zombie jumped out infront of him.

"Aaaaaah!" I heard Ayako scream again.

"Aaaaaah!" I heard another scream from Bou-san.

"AAAAAAAH!" They both yelled and hugged each other when they felt cold and bony skeleton fingers wrap around their neck.

A few other people glanced at them weirdly, I awkwardly smiled at them and silently moved away from the two adults.

_How embarrassing!_

"Oh ho ho~ Their hugging each in fear." Mori-san smiled at them brightly, causing Bou-san and Ayako to quickly move away from each other.

"It would be great to meet them, don't you think?" Yasuhara-san asked us, turning his back on Bou-san and Ayako with Mori-san.

"Strange, did you hear screaming nearby? Somehow it sounds familiar." Masako asked John-san and I as we were standing next to her.

"N-nope. Not at all, r-right John-san?" I asked while forcing a grin.

John-san did the same, "Y-yeah, must be our imaginations." and we took another few steps away from them.

"We should probably leave, this haunted house would soon mess up our youth." Naru suggested to us, excluding Ayako and Bou-san.

"Agree, just now I heard an old lady and old man scream." Lin-san said.

We then started walking away rather quickly from Bou-san and Ayako, who stared at us in disbelief, looking like they were frozen.

"Their ditching us aren't there?" I heard Bou-san ask Ayako.

". . .yeah." she replied.

". . . . ."

I heard silence from them, well that is until a second later.

"WE WERE DISSED TOO!"

Once we heard them yell, we stormed out the haunted house and started laughing.

"I feel slightly bad, but it's a good thing that it wasn't just Ayako." I said in between laughs.

"It worked better than I thought though, Taniyama-san." Yasuhara said and we hi-fived.

"I can't believe I'm here with you people." Naru sighed and folded his arms, looking over at Bou-san and Ayako who were now walking towards us.

"When did you guys become so harsh?" Bou-san asked and hung his head down, depressed. While Ayako had a opposite emotion, "Ya-su-ha-ra-sa-nnnn!" she growled angrily in front of him.

"W-why do I get the blame?"

"This was all **your **idea, wasn't it?"

Yasuhara-san raised his hands in defeat and then glanced at me for help.

I gave a fake smile which then turned into a serious one and bowed clapped my hands together above my head.

_Sorry Yasuhara-san, this is all yours. _I mentally thought, not wanting to meet Ayako's wrath.

"Mai," I heard Naru call my name from next to me, "You look ridiculous."

While still having my eyes closed, I scowled with a blush on my cheek.

"It's common for people to do that." I told him.

"When you're begging for food."

"Wha!" I yelled in shock.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ayako walk towards us with a smirk.

_Ah. . . This doesn't look good._

"Oh~ what do I hear here?" she said, getting everyones attention.

"Mai, are you not obeying your 'master'?"

_I knew it! She's talking to me as if I 'm a animal!_

"My, my." I heard Mori-san say.

_Gah! Instead of just looking at me sympathetically, help me out!_

I was going to get teased by both Ayako and Naru, which was bad! It's Ayako and Naru!

"Yes Mai, isn't it what you're good at? Listening to my orders?" Naru asked me, a smirk forming on his lips.

_This narcissist look. . . _I glared at him.

"Oh no, Mai. Don't stare at your 'master' so innocently."

_What part of this expression is innocently?_

"Geez! I get it already, I'm also to get blamed with Yasuhara-san!"

Ayako raised an eyebrow, a smirk still on her lips, "What are you on about?"

"Eh? Isn't that why you teased me?" I looked at her confusedly.

"No." she replied.

I stared at her in disbelief and then looked at Naru, who already walked away towards Lin-san.

I then turned around to see Masako in front of me with her eyes closed, wearing a scowl.

"You're always getting his attention."

"Huh?" I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Hmph." She then walked away.

_Don't tell me she's. . .jealous, again?_

I glanced at Naru whose back faced me, I still didn't understand how my quarrels with him made Masako jealous. Though I did have fun most of the time when I argue with Naru.

I froze.

_N-no way! I did not say that!_

"You were so brave in that haunted house, Takigawa-san!" Yasuhara-san's voice broke my thoughts.

"Of course!" Bou-san lightly fisted his chest, "I looked cool didn't I?"

I took this chance to join in and to forget my confusions.

"Yeah! With your face like this," I placed my hands on my cheek with a scared expression, "and going 'AHHHHH!'"

Bou-san froze as the rest of us muffled our laughs. I grinned at him and then teasingly added, "So handsome, right Yasu?"

Yasuhara-san grinned back after a cough, "A true idol, teaching us to be scared and to be a **hypocrite**!" he gave Bou-san an awed expression.

"Y-you mean youngsters!" Bou-san fake cried.

"I'm feel kind of unloved at the moment. . ." Ayako said, feeling forgotten.

"Why is that?" John-san asked.

"The **old lady** isn't being teased of course." Masako replied.

"Y-you snob!"

Masako smirked, "Oh my, an **old lady** is criticizing a youngster? What has the world come to?" (A/N: totally OOC ^^;)

They both began to start their quarrel.

I chuckled at them and smiled at John-san who quietly stepped away from those two.

"You did the right thing there." Bou-san patted him on the back.

We then all laughed happily, but that soon broke by Naru's angry voice.

"You're all causing so much noises like little children." he told us, annoyance written all over his face.

"Children we are, Naru-chan" Bou-san grinned at him.

"I prefer that than being an old lady." Ayako added.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Oh?"

Suddenly we all felt our surroundings become ice cold, with a feeling of lightning hitting the ground behind Naru.

"My turn, next." he said, his eyes cold and expressionless.

"My, my." Mori-san smiled at us sympathetically while Lin-san shook his head.

_This didn't sound good. . ._

* * *

Yes yes, a totally horrible chapter Q_Q I had thought of something really funny about this one night… and just when I decided to write it down in case I forgot it… I literally forgot it!

Well all humour failed here, but at least I added a Mai/Naru moment? Hopefully the next chapter will be funny^^

This chapter is dedicated to 'genderless-but straight', who wanted the haunted house^^; It ended up only being a little… at least it was a Bou-san and Ayako moment? ^^;

Next chapter shall be dedicated to krissy2lip, hopefully you remember what it'll be about ^^ hehe!

Let's not forget everyone! Future chapters will be on what you want it to be about and dedicated to you^^ Oh and if you want it to be about a certain couple, do mention that.

Until next time!

ClippedWing


	6. What Will the Next Ride Be?

Sorry for this very late update, my inspiration has been really low lately and I've been busy. This chapter is rushed but please enjoy it, personally I don't like this chapter at all~ I added failed humour sigh~ I'll make the next chapter more interesting! it's hard to make serious humour though lol.

This chapter is dedicated to: krissy2lip (you gave me the kiddies ride idea, thank you~)

* * *

Chapter 5: What Will the Next Ride Be?

I stared agape at Naru's smirking face, who had suddenly decided to pick the next ride.

I wondered what he could possibly choose that'll make us regret it. I turned around to look at the others and saw that they had the same expression as me.

What kind of ride would make us regret this situation? As far as I knew, most of us enjoyed all kinds of rides.

He's joking right?

But that was the problem, Naru never jokes.

-x-

"No way. . ." Bou-san stared ahead with his mouth agape. No, not just him, everyone stared agape and most had their eyes wide open.

Was this supposed to be a joke?

Cause if it was, why would Naru be standing in front of the kiddie's rides.

"Could someone please give me glasses?" said Ayako, who rubbed her temples.

"Oh of course!" said Madoka understandably, "Here, take both mine and Lin's glasses. We had both just brought coke from that cool drink stand." she held out the two empty glass cups in front of Ayako with a smile.

Ayako gaped at her, dumbfounded and Bou-san and I burst out laughing, John-san and Yasuhara-san following afterwards.

"Okay seriously now Naru, what's our next ride?" Bou-san asked after he stopped laughing.

Naru raised an eyebrow at him, "Whatever do you mean Bou-san, didn't I just specify your next ride?"

No one said anything, too afraid to bring out more of Naru's dark side. I turned my head away from everyone and sighed heavily. While we mentally hoped that our silence would bring Naru to change his mind, Mori-san decided that she couldn't have the teasing just be put off.

"Come on everyone, let's go ride that little flying airplane thing!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" everyone shouted out while Lin-san just held the same expression as us.

Naru's smirked widened even more with a black aura seeming to radiate out of him.

This isn't good at all. . .

-x-

Somehow I just felt that I, Masako and John-san were luckier than the rest. Our appearance looked much younger and shorter than to them.

We had to all at least ride 2 kiddies' rides, according to Mori-san. Us 3 went first and rode on the flying airplane ride, the others were too tall for the ride. After that they had to all ride the kiddie's mini train, which was hilarious. Everyone sat next to other little kids who stared back at us weirdly, well that is excluding Masako, John-san and I.

I looked over at everyone with a smile, at least we were sort of having fun. I then turned my head at the people who were watching us and saw a little boy point out at us and said to his dad,

"Look daddy, there are big people sitting in that small train! You're big too, right? Let's sit on it together." the little boy said with a smile and jabbed his father's big belly. "I hope that you can fit."

We then all burst out laughing, poor dad. . . I looked over at everyone again and then suddenly realized something.

"Um where's Naru?" I asked.

Everyone turned around to look at me in shock, their blood draining from their faces. My question made us realize something.

We were tricked.

I looked around from my spot, trying to find Naru and then spotted him walking besides the riding train. He noticed me looking at him and turned to me with a smirk.

"I said your next ride didn't I?"

Why that arrogant narcissist!

Right after the train ride I stomped towards Naru and stared at him angrily, "That's unfair!"

"What is?" He replied expressionlessly.

"You're supposed to join the ride!" I growled.

"Well, no one said that we had to all ride right? Unless that is, you're going to force me to be on the ride?" he gave a smile, a cold and lifeless smile.

N-not **that **smile again…

I turned to look at everyone to see what they were going to do, but they avoided looking at Naru's smile. Lin-san coughed and Mori-san just waved back innocently, sending a mental message. 'No can do Mai-chan~'

I sighed in defeat and slouched my back, "This sucks, you're always getting things your way~" I complained.

"I'm your boss after all, while you on the other hand are a hopeless assistant."

That's it! That narcissist has now blown it! I angrily thought. I'm going to somehow get him embarrassed!

So meanwhile Bou-san, Ayako, Lin-san and Mori-san headed towards their second kiddies ride with no complaint. They decided to take the kiddies bumper cars.

"I wanna ride that too!" I raised my hand up excitedly in the air.

Masako raised her kimono sleeves to her mouth, "You're so childish for your age, Mai."

I pouted at her angrily, "Am not!"

"Bumper cars is a fun ride, maybe we should all ride it." Yasuhara-san said.

"Yes yes! We all should!" I agreed with a huge grin and casted a quick side glance at Naru.

_He's looking at us, good, he's paying attention!_

My grin widened, now I could somehow get my revenge! But then my thoughts got cut off by a heavy weight on my head.

"What a great idea. How about I just help teach you to ride it properly."

I narrowed my eyes at said person, "Bou-san~"

Bou-san gave me a grin, "What is it, Mai-chan?"

I lifted my arm to punch him on the head but missed. "I'm not a kid!"

"Oh leave her alone already you perverted old man!" Ayako wacked him on the head for me.

_Thank you Ayako!_

"Ow! I just lost a 100 brain cells!" Bou-san cried out and held his head.

"100 brain cells?" Ayako and I gave him a weird look.

"Isn't 100 too much?" John-san asked him.

"I doubt he had any to begin with." said Masako.

"Hmm then I wonder how he remembers all those chants." Yasuhara-san pointed out.

"Ooh! He must've written it on his arms! Isn't that why they have long sleeves for their monk clothes?" Mori-san chirped in.

"Does that count as holy?" Lin-san muttered.

"Of course!" Mori-san replied.

_There's just no way. . . _We had all thought.

"He definitely doesn't have any then." Ayako folded her arms and gave a nod to us.

"You guys are so mean." Bou-san hung his head in disappointment.

"Ah um they didn't really mean it Takigawa-san." John-san smiled nervously, hoping to rest assure him.

"Exactly." said a voice that has been silent for a while.

"Eh?" everyone gaped.

"What do you mean by that, Naru?" Ayako asked.

_Is he seriously backing Bou-san up?_

He gave a smirk, "Meaning he has a brain, that is just 1% workable than Mai's."

"Hey!" Bou-san and I yelled out angrily.

"Case closed!" chirped Mori-san before we could even start complaining.

"Awww~" Bou-san and I hung our heads in disappointment simultaneously.

_This really sucks! _I miserably thought. Yet everyone had started laughing at us, minus the two clad in black.

In the end we couldn't ride the kiddie's bumper cars because of the height and age restriction. The worker also told us that we were one strange group altogether. He pointed out that there's a tall and ominous looking man that looks too serious to even consider stepping foot in this amusement park, a girl imitating a Japanese doll, a normal English looking boy speaking like a drunk, an old man trying to stay in fashion, a hag trying to look like a slut, a gay looking man, a kid that would only be able to fit her butt and only her butt in the car and a dead man looking like he was about to strangle said person dissing everyone.

The only exception of not being dissed was Mori-san, which the worker had shot a flirty wink at her. Yet he immediately backed away when a certain tall and ominous man glared at him so hard that the worker could feel it stabbing into his heart repeatedly.

But right after that he had already ran away from us, or rather a group of strange people with different types of personalities smiling at him ever so happily. With the exception of a certain priest who prayed for this dead man a better afterlife.

The day had ended sooner than we thought, the rest of the day ending with a worker running away from a group following him with an angelic expression.

Somehow it was disappointing that we didn't get to ride the bumper cars, it would have been a great memory for us. Otherwise so much for my revenge, at least there was always another day. We were definitely going to come back again and ride all the other rides. I just hope that tomorrow would be even more fun!

_Yet why do I have this slightly troubled feeling?_

* * *

I decided to add sarcasm at the end cause I was really bored haha^^; I know that the characters are very OOC so I'm sorry! I wonder what's going to happen next time. . . any ideas? A troubled feeling would mean something is going to happen~~ (I don't know what okay?) lol. Don't worry there'll still go back to the amusement park, I just didn't want them to finish all the rides in one day^^

Please review and give me some ideas for future chapters!

I'll try to update soon.

ClippedNinja (changed username)


	7. Clothes

Chap 6: Clothes

We all sat around a table, already eating our breakfast and having our morning chat.

"So, where to next?" asked Bou-san.

"Definitely not the amusement park today!" Ayako said.

_That sure sucks. . ._

"How about sight-seeing today?" Mori-san suggested, "I've always wanted to look around this place."

"That's a great idea." grinned Yasuhara-san.

"I agree." John-san concurred with a smile.

The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement, sight-seeing was a good idea. There were many beautiful things to look at and it would be relaxing, compared to yesterday.

"This place is called , right?" asked Bou-san.

"Yep, doesn't it have a nice and calm feel to it? This place is actually really popular, although really far away from the city." Mori-san said.

"That drive was really long after all." sighed Ayako.

I smiled and silently agreed.

"When was this place built, Mori-san?" I asked.

She gave me a pout, "Mai-chan~"

_Eh? What did I do?_

"Call me Madoka."

I blinked, _Oh._

I then smiled and chuckled, "Sorry Madoka."

She smiled happily back and then replied to my question. "This place was built already 6 years ago."

"Wow that long?" I gasped in awe.

"Amazing, this place still looks brand new." said Masako.

"It sure is!"

We carried on chatting until we had all finished eating, as usual Naru and Lin-san kept quiet and ate silently.

~o0o~

"So where to first?" Yasuhara-san asked us, looking at the map. We were now standing outside of the hotel, waiting for Masako who went to the restroom.

Bou-san peered at the map and held his chin in thought. "Hmm we can just walk around the whole place, we'll reach back here at the end of the day if we just head in one direction."

"That's what I love about this place, you won't get losted easily." grinned Madoka.

"Well what are we waiting for? I've got shopping that I would love to do here!" yelled Ayako impatiently.

"Um Matsuzaki-san. . . I thought we were sight-seeing." said John-san.

"It's like being a tourist, it's only natural to go buy stuff if you're a tourist."

"Um sorry. . ." he appologized. Bou-san patted on his back sympathetically, "Don't appologize to that old lady-"

BAM!

"Who are you calling an old lady!"

Bou-san held his head in pain, "You of course, who else?" he yelled back.

_Smooth going Bou-san. . . _I thought with a sigh.

Before he could even realize his mistake, he got hit by Ayako once again.

"Ah there goes my final brain cell~"

"Hmm, didn't we agree yesterday that you had none?" Yasuhara-san pointed out.

"That's right!" I agreed.

Bou-san sighed and placed his hand over his face, "My bad my bad, then ah there goes my head!"

Ayako placed both her hands on a hip and raised an eyebrow at Bou-san, "You're jokes are really turning cold."

"Huh?"

"It's really true, Bou-san~!" I grinned at him teasingly.

"Eh!?"

The others laughed at Bou-san's confusion while he just sighed unhappily. Even though this type of happiness and laughter always happened, it felt great that this time we knew that it'll last longer unlike during cases.

I turned my head towards the two quiet men in black, who even though looked liked their usual selves with no interest in us, held a slightly blissful aura.

_Maybe that's the wrong word to use. . . _I thought with a silent giggle which then gave me a idea.

I turned to Madoka with a mischievous grin which she replied to with an amused smile.

"Hey, those two don't need to look like that during the whole vacation right?" I quietly asked her without catching anyone elses attention.

She instantly understood who I was talking about and gave me one of her powerful smiles.

"Oh Mai-chan! What a splendid idea!" Madoka clapped her hands together delightfully, grabbing the others attention.

_Uh oh. . . What to do. . ._

"Hm? What's this splendid idea my little Mai-chan thought up of?" Bou-san asked and ruffled my hair with an interested grin.

"The thing is we're touring around without a camera! Which Mai-chan had kindly reminded me about so that we can have **many** photo's taken here and keep them as a memory!"

"Ooh~ That's a splendid idea indeed, you should've told us that earlier Taniyama-san." said Yasuhara-san.

"Well~" I shyly said, "I had totally forgot until a while ago." I smiled, slightly nervously.

_Quick thinking Madoka!_

"That's not a bad idea at all." John-san encouraged.

"It's a perfect opportunity to do shopping too." said Ayako enthusiastically.

"Now that I think about it, I surely would like to wear something more comfortable and loose." Masako pondered while taking a look at her long kimono sleeves.

Both Madoka and I grinned at each other.

Somehow without having to form a plan, getting them into the shopping centre had completely worked out naturally.

~o0o~

"Could someone explain to me why exactly you're shopping for clothes in the **male **section?" surprisingly Naru had asked us that, well the females, with a very unimpressed expression.

Lin-san pretty much looked confused and stared at us questionably. Especially at the fact that the other 3 men, who looked unphased at the situation, held rather excited expressions.

Well that's because on the way through crowds of people, I was able to secretly explain the plan that I thought up of with Madoka's help. Everyone was really interested in the outcome and decided to help out too.

Madoka grinned at Naru and Lin-san, "Isn't it obvious? We're buying men clothes!"

"I can **see **that." Naru bited back a snarl. "And for **who **exactly now?"

Madoka held no regret on her face when she replied, "You and Lin of course!" she happily chirped while looking through a rack of clothes for them.

The rest of us kept our distance as we watched Naru glare viciously at Madoka.

"**Do** tell me why." a cold fake smile appeared on his face with an evidently freezing cold aura surrounding him.

"This doesn't look good." Bou-san whispered to us.

"Why not?" she answered.

This reply immediately broke his calm demeanor and Naru then spun on his heels towards the exit.

"I'm leaving."

I gulped.

"Now hold on a minute **mister**!" Madoka sternly called out to him. Naru turned around to face her unhappily and the rest of us froze.

"Don't you dare turn your back on us after all that effort of bringing you here! And don't be so selfish to ruin our fun either! We're on vacation, not work! So you better get rid of your childishness this instance!" she firmly stood with both her hands fisted on her hip.

_She still can look pretty while being angry. _I couldn't help but think.

Naru and Madoka stared at each other for a while before Naru shifted and closed his eyes.

"I was out of line, sorry." he said and folded his arms.

Before we knew it, Madoka had pushed them into the changing rooms with clothes in their hands. I noticed that she had handed a frilly pink shirt to Naru and a Hawaiian shirt to Lin, which to our dismay they immediately threw it out.

The outcome was great though! We all gazed in awe at the sight of two handsome men in casual outfits. Masako and I blushed at Naru, who was checking out his new outfit with a scowl. They both stood out, not just in black but in casual clothing. Passerby's kept glancing at them and when Bou-san noticed that, he grinned and patted them on the shoulders.

"Let's go us handsome men!"

Ayako slapped her forehead, "Bou-san, you should wear that frilly pink shirt. Cause then you'll surely look handsome!"

Everyone (in a good mood) laughed as the image popped into our heads.

Just as we were about to leave, I noticed that Madoka was smiling with a small blush at Lin-san, who blushed too when she complimented his new look. I giggled and hurried everyone out the shopping centre.

_What fun lies ahead now?_

* * *

XD wow haven't updated in ages! Cause well I kinda…. gave up writing since I wanted to draw more, also cause I became really lazy^^

Hope that my readers are still there to read this, this chapter was already nearly done ages ago. . and so today I suddenly decided to quickly complete it for you to read!

Hope I'll keep updating this~ sorry for the long wait! I would like to be active again in fanfiction hehe^^

ClippedNinja


End file.
